


What money can’t buy

by 3x3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, no plot the plot is them being stupidly sweet together, ugh i love domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: There’s a sale on Wednesday.Kamuegi week day 4: domestic
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	What money can’t buy

**Author's Note:**

> No kamukura today sorry,,  
> but hey we got domestic hinaegi that makes up for it right?

“Will you hand me a marker?”

“A marker?” Naegi asks, poking his head out of the study and seeing Hinata- _kun_ hunched over the dining table, notepad flipped open. Ah, so he’s looking at the market’s flyer again.

Naegi grabs the marker Hinata- _kun_ _claims_ he doesn’t favor but totally does in secret (hence the scratched cap) from the penholder by the _genkan_ and slides it over. He takes a seat next to Hinata- _kun_ , and scoots the chair closer by the balls of his heels. “When’s the sale?”

“Wednesday.”

Naegi does a quick Wednesday rundown in his head. He has a meeting on Wednesday morning, then later, he has to pick up the suit from the dry cleaners. He checks the weather on his phone.

“High chances of rain on Wednesday. Remember to pack an umbrella.” he says, then asks, despite knowing what the answer will be. “Will you need help with the groceries?”

“Nope.”

Which is fair, because if there’s a sale, then Naegi would not be much of a use. He’s too timid and polite for that kind of bloodshed.

Hinata- _kun_ , on the other hand, is _perfect_ for it. He has the build sturdy enough to stand against a pushing crowd; the will firm enough to attain all his targets; and most importantly, the speed ruthless enough to eliminate all competition in the brawl of limited meat products.

The most he can do is stand on the sidelines and hold the bags for Hinata- _kun_. He has a feeling that this is why he’s not the one in charge of groceries.

This, and that Hinata- _kun_ has already developed his own very specific routine of money saving/time saving strategies. Ration the rations, balance the balance and all that. _Habits grown from being a struggling student_ , he said, _really forces you to learn how to extract maximum effect at the minimum cost._

And though it means living a bit tightfisted, such is adulthood. Naegi is not partial to material life anyway, having been brought up the way he did. He knows he’s lucky, being able to share his life with his loved one at his side. Which is such an _incredible_ concept.

It's sort of surreal, actually. While it is true that he himself grew up in a loving family, he's seen his fair share of less than civil unions. Hinata- _kun_ , for example, did not come from a very warm family. From what Naegi has heard, his childhood was mostly made up of cold dinners and colder apartments that stay empty deep into the night. It was a pretty clean apartment too, because there was no one there to leave messes. Then as he got older, even the cold dinners left the table. Only paper bills remain.

It didn’t sound homely at all.

Their current apartment has multiple heaps of untidiness tucked around every corner. Hinata- _kun_ whines about it occasionally and they _try_ to sort out at least parts of it, but the neatness never sticks for long. They don’t bother to make the beds, because neither see a point. The fridge is littered with colorful magnets they’ve collected over time (read: Naegi has bought obsessively because he is only human) and countless post-it notes. It’s lived in and lively, and the tiny garden on their balcony thrives.

Naegi doesn’t think he’ll ever really understand the extent of loneliness that Hinata- _kun_ has experienced or the aftereffects they have on him, but he’s going to try his hardest to make _this_ apartment a home.

He hopes it’s not just conceitedness speaking.

Naegi looks over, and relishes in the sight of his beloved. Well, he can only see the back of his beloved’s head from here: the short, prickly haircut that would tickle his palms should he run his hands through it. Hinata- _kun_ ’s quick fingers circle and cross off certain items in precise motions. Naegi folds his arms on the table top and rests his cheek on top. He can catch a clearer view of Hinata- _kun_ ’s face from this angle. His eyebrows are knitted in concentration, and his gaze sweeps across the lines swiftly. He is also chewing on the insides of his cheek. Naegi wonders if he’s noticed it or not.

“What are you smiling about?” Hinata- _kun_ asks, despite not sparing him a single glance.

“How do you even know that?”

“You’ve been quiet for a while and you’re a sap.” Hinata- _kun_ responds, but he can not mask the tiny smile slowly creeping onto his own face. It spreads a slow warmth in Naegi’s chest. “I had a hunch.” Hinata- _kun_ says, barely stopping in his tracks to give Naegi's head a fond ruffle. “What’s on your mind?”

He stifles a laugh. “Guess.”

Naegi didn’t even _use_ to be like this. In their earlier days of a budding relationship, their interactions seemed to be filled by nothing more than furious blushes and violent stammers and extreme coyness and the ridiculous inability to express his affection properly. A younger Naegi did not have the nerve to say things like “Guess.” A younger Naegi would’ve combusted from embarrassment first. But then again a younger Naegi wouldn’t be able to _start to_ imagine waking up every day to the face of the boy whose hand he would really like to hold. And this is what they mean when they say when habit becomes second nature. Over the years of being together, of building lives around each other, of learning to slot together at the edges, it feels like second nature to give a little chase now, to extend the conversation, to stall his time, to keep his attention for a bit longer.

Hinata- _kun_ has spoiled him, he thinks, and now he’s greedy for these lazy moments that feel like intermissions of life.

“If you say the answer is me, then I might be obligated to gasp at your audacity.”

“If that’s your guess, then you are correct.” Naegi snorts, shoulders shaking. “It’s you.”

Hinata- _kun_ is kind enough to humor him with the melodramatic inhale he promised, but that’s as far as he indulged, because his next delivery is a comically deadpanned accusation. “I bet you sweet talk like this to charm all the boys you meet.”

“Just the one.” Naegi promises. “He’s very handsome, and nice enough to put up with me diverting his focus. But he hasn’t told me if he’s charmed yet.”

Hinata- _kun_ hums off-mindedly. “If you clean the floor for him, I’m sure he’d be swept right off his feet.”

“On it.” he chirps, and Naegi sets off to get the vacuum.

**Author's Note:**

> 日：ああ 結婚したい  
> writing notes are [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/168GPwwj5c9ALKh9_CiXTCeg6rcDs31yYKbbTv1GKSp4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> and for more of my writing, find me on my writing blog [here](https://aechteaseawb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
